Such With Warmth
by Tanis Dragon
Summary: well...lets see..Aya is in love with a girl named Tanis who is apart of a prophecy..with guess who...Brad Crawford...dun dun dun...click to find out what happend


"Such With Warmth"  
  
By: Tristen Taylor  
  
Disclaimer: First of all I do not own Weiss or for that matter any of the characters. I only own my character, Tanis. Angel is one of my friends' characters and she is letting me use her in my story.  
  
Storyline: Okay Tanis is in a prophecy, which Crawford is also a part of…which is weird because they are sworn enemies…but as the prophecy gets a hold of them the past and Tanis' love life with Aya are left behind for the future.  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
Yohji came into the room, his sunglasses in his hand. Angel was sitting on the sofa bent over her laptop.  
  
"Angel, what are you up to now?" Yohji plopped down on the sofa next to her and looked at the screen.  
  
"Just hacking into the Takatori database, what else?" She stared at him as if this was obvious. Yohji placed his hand on her leg and looked into her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Why don't you put that computer away and come to my room with me." Angel picked up his hand and threw it off of her.  
  
"I don't think so." She goes back to typing and Yohji puts his arm around her. Angel was about to flip him off of the sofa when Omi walked in.  
  
"Yohji what the hell do you think your doing with Angel?!" He stared at Yohji with rage in his eyes. Angel slammed her laptop shut and stood up.  
  
"I was just wondering what she was up to, that's all." Yohji tried to pull off an innocent look but it didn't quite work. Omi ran at him and punched him hard in the face.  
  
"Damn it Omi! What the fuck are you doing?!" He pushed Omi off of him easily and stood up. Omi was about to reach for one of his darts when Tanis came into the room with Aya.  
  
"Guys you don't need to be fighting!" Tanis' ice blue eyes glare at both of them and Yohji walks out going to his room. Omi walks over to Angel and apologizes for getting so worked up. Aya sits down on the sofa with Tanis wrapped in his arms.  
  
"Omi it's okay. I'm glad you came. That creep just needs to stay out of my way till I cool off." They sat down next to Aya and Tanis and flipped on the television.  
  
A few hours later, Aya carried a sleeping Tanis to his room. Angel had her head in Omi's lap and was about to fall asleep herself when Ken came into the room yelling at Yohji who was following him closely.  
  
"Damn it Yohji! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Aw…but Ken…"  
  
"No Yohji!" Yohji left with a sad look on his face as Ken walked over to Omi and Angel.  
  
"What was that all about Ken?" Angel asked in a tired voice. Ken just shook his head and walked off. They could hear moans coming from Aya's room and knew they were enjoying themselves. Omi finally carried Angel to his room. They fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms.  
  
The next morning Omi, Angel, Ken, and Yohji were at the table eating breakfast and staring at Aya's door.  
  
"I wonder if they're sleeping or doing something else." A loud crash came from Aya's room and the door was broken down by Aya flying through it. Tanis walked out in one of Aya's shirts and a smug look on her face.  
  
"What the hell were you two up to?" Yohji stared at them both as Aya slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Sparring," Tanis replied in a 'what else would we do so early in the morning' tone of voice. They sat down to eat as the other four stared at them and the broken door. Ken shuddered.  
  
"I never want to get those two mad at me." They all started to eat again as the shock wore off. Omi and Angel were playing footsy under the table and giggling non-stop. The others ignored them, use to them doing this. Yohji wondered when those two would go to the next level like Aya and Tanis, only not with the violence part.  
  
Yohji slowly started to rub his foot up Tanis' leg and to her you-know- what, seeing as she didn't have any pants with Aya's shirt. Suddenly Yohji was flipped backwards as Tanis went into one of her rages. Her glaive appeared in her hand and the blade was just touching his throat.  
  
"What the fuck were you trying to do Yohji!?" She pushed the glaive a little harder and a trickle of blood rolled down his neck.  
  
"Just trying to have a little fun Tanis…please ease up a bit."  
  
"Why should I? So you can have more of your 'little fun'? I don't think so!" But she did ease up, the glaive was still pointed at his throat but wasn't touching anymore. Ken leaned over and whispered to Aya.  
  
"It must be nice to have a girlfriend that can take care of herself against guys like Yohji but lets you get around her when ever you want." Aya nods his head fully agreeing with him and keeps watching Tanis and Yohji.  
  
Tanis finally left Yohji on the floor and her glaive disappeared. She walked out of the room and went into Aya's room. Not being able to slam the door, she threw a lamp out of the room making it crash to the floor in a million pieces.  
  
"I'll go see if she's going to be okay." Angel walked into Aya's room and talked in a hushed voice to Tanis where the boys couldn't hear. Aya stared at Yohji for a few minutes then went back to eating, as did Omi and Ken. Yohji went for a walk rubbing his neck. Angel came back out and looked pleased with herself.  
  
"She calmed down but I'd hate to see what would happen if she got mad again.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Tanis, Aya, Omi, and Angel were walking through the park as the day wore on. Aya was telling Tanis stuff that kept making her blush and Omi and Angel were holding hands looking at everything around them. Yohji and Ken were sitting on a bench not far from the other four and looking really down.  
  
"Omi and Aya are lucky to have girls like that!" Ken sighed as Yohji started to disagree with him.  
  
"Girls who fight really well and can slam you into the floor if you do something wrong. Not for me thanks. I like the shy girls who do whatever you say." Yohji was staring at Tanis and Angel. Ken could tell he didn't really care for them he just wanted a girl. Yohji was upset it was Aya and Omi and not him.  
  
The other four were walking towards them and obviously ready to go. They piled into Aya and Yohji's cars and drove towards the flower shop. Both cars swerved out of the way as Schwartz suddenly appeared in their way. They hurried out of the cars and into a fighting position. Angel's staff and Tanis' glaive appear in their hands.  
  
Farferello stares at Angel, both rage and lust shinning in his one good amber eye. Crawford stares at Tanis amused by the young girl and her seemingly worthless weapon held behind her, blade pointing down and out a bit. 'She looks like she knows how to use that thing' he thought as he continued to stare at her.  
  
Crawford walked towards Tanis and touched her cheek softly and gently with his hand. She stood there confused at first then she tensed up, ready to fight if necessary. And then they left. Tanis reached up and rubbed the cheek Crawford had touched 'Such with warmth, at his hands I fall' she said the old prophecy in her head as her glaive disappeared. Angel was staring at her dumbfounded. Aya was about to blow with all his rage.  
  
"That guy is toast. I'll kill him if he so much as comes near Tanis again!" They all got back in the cars and Angel turned to Tanis.  
  
"What was all that about Tanis?" She kept her voice low so Omi and Aya couldn't hear.  
  
"I think it was the prophecy."  
  
"Prophecy? Your not starting to believe all that, are you? It's a bunch of bullshit." They finally got to the flower shop and went downstairs to their place. They were glad to be back and all at once Ken, Yohji, Aya and Omi started to talk about Farferello and Crawford. Tanis walked out of the room as Angel sat down to listen to them.  
  
"Can you believe him?! Touching Tanis like a lover! I want him dead!" Aya's face want red with rage.  
  
"And did you see the way Farferello was looking at Angel?" Omi looked as if he could cry but Angel hugged him and made him feel better. Yohji and Ken sat down and thought for a minute. Yohji looked around.  
  
"Where'd Tanis go?" Aya looked around then rushed out of the room to look for Tanis. He found her sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"You okay, love?" He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"It's just weird, that's all"  
  
"Don't worry, Tanis, I'll take care of Crawford.  
  
2 Chapter Three  
  
Tanis woke up early. Everybody else was still asleep. She got dressed and went outside to take a walk. She knew she shouldn't go out alone, but she needed some time to think. She felt someone coming up behind her and turned around. Crawford was staring at her from a few feet away.  
  
"Tanis, it's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Why?" She put her hands behind her back as a dagger appeared in her hand.  
  
"You won't kill me Tanis. You know that."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?! You're the enemy Crawford!"  
  
"Call me Brad, and I'm not your enemy."  
  
"Yes you are! You are with Schwartz!"  
  
"That doesn't make us enemies Tanis." He took a few steps forward and closed the gap between them. He reached up and touched her cheek. Tanis' voice was barely a whisper when she spoke.  
  
"Such with warmth, at his hands I fall." She puts her hand over his and felt at peace with him.  
  
"Yes." He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. She closes her eyes and lets him kiss her. She doesn't try to push him away at all. He finally breaks the kiss and stares down at her.  
  
"Let me drive you home, we can meet again another time." He led her to his car after she agrees. He opens the door for her and then goes around to the other side and gets in. They drive off, an awkward silence between them. He stops in front of the flower shop, but Tanis doesn't get out. She turns to look at Crawford.  
  
"Craw…Brad…….I'll see you later." She turns quickly and gets out. Crawford sat there for a few minutes wondering what she really wanted to say. He finally drives away as the door to the shop slams shut. Tanis walked downstairs only to be swept up in Aya's arms.  
  
"I was worried that something happened to you, but Angel wouldn't let me go look for you." He hugged her tightly again and Tanis slowly returned the hug.  
  
"Aya, I'm fine. Let up a bit I need to breathe." Aya reluctantly let go and lead Tanis over to the sofa. They sat down and Aya started twenty questions.  
  
"Aya please, not so fast."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just happy to see you. So where did you go?"  
  
"I just want for a walk, to think."  
  
"Anything happen I need to know?" Aya looked at her hoping she was going to tell him if anything happened.  
  
"Nothing happened Aya. I left then came back." She started to get up but Aya pulled her back down.  
  
"Then why did you pull up in a car?" He stared at her questioningly. 'Does he know its Brad' she thought to herself.  
  
"I told you Aya, I left and came back. Nothing happened." He sighed then let go of her arm. She got up and went to her own room. She sat on the bed and thought about what had happened earlier. 'Did Crawford really kiss me or what?' She laid back and closed her eyes. She sat up to the sound of someone knocking on her door.  
  
"Come in." The door slowly opened and Angel stepped into the room. From what Tanis could see, before Angel shut the door, Aya was pacing in the hall.  
  
"Tanis what's up with you?" Angel sat down on the bed and stared at Tanis.  
  
"The prophecy is true Angel and Brad's a part of it." She stared down at the floor.  
  
"Since when did you start calling Crawford by his first name and how do you know he's a part of the prophecy?"  
  
"I started calling him Brad when he told me to this morning. He knows all about the prophecy and when he kissed me I forgot about everything else."  
  
"Whoa back up. He kissed you?! Did you tell Aya?"  
  
"No, I can't tell Aya or he'll kill him and then the prophecy can never be fulfilled." She sighed and finally looked up at Angel.  
  
"Okay, so Crawford stays alive….what has to be done to fulfill the prophecy?"  
  
"Such with warmth, at his hands I fall. In the end he has to kill me."  
  
"And before that?" Angel probably didn't want to know but waited for Tanis to reply anyway. Tanis looked at the door then back at Angel. Finally she made a gesture with her hands that made Angel gasp.  
  
"I can't let Aya kill Brad!" After a few minute Angel left the room and Aya rushed up to her.  
  
"So…what did you find out?" Angel stared at him, and then finally suggested that the truth was the best way for this to end.  
  
2.1 Chapter Four  
  
Aya came into Tanis' room feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"Tanis…"  
  
"She told you everything…didn't she?" He sat down next to her.  
  
"Almost everything. She told me you would fill in the rest of it. I just want to know why you didn't tell me about this prophecy before." He put his arm around her, still feeling the love he had for her. She tilted her head so that it was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Angel and I didn't believe in it, but now it's coming true."  
  
"Angel said that there was a guy I couldn't kill…who is it?" He gently rubs her arm with his hand.  
  
"I found out that it's Brad Crawford." Aya silently cursed under his breath.  
  
"So I can't kill him?"  
  
"Not till the prophecy is over." She moved closer to him knowing what he was going to ask next.  
  
"And when's that?" He tightens his arm around her dreading the answer.  
  
"After he kills me…such with warmth, at his hands I fall."  
  
"I see. How long do we have?"  
  
"I don't know when the prophecy is supposed to be completed, but I think Crawford knows." Aya cursed again this time a little louder. He raised Tanis' head and kisses her. He got up and quickly left the room yelling obscene words as the door closed. Tanis then realized that she enjoyed Brad's kiss better that Aya's. She almost slapped herself for thinking that. The prophecy's magic was getting to her a little too much.  
  
Everyone but Tanis was seated around the dinner table. Aya wasn't eating anything on his plate and kept looking down the hall, probably hoping Tanis would join them. Yohji slammed his fist on the table bringing everyone to look at him. Aya only reluctantly looked at him.  
  
"Aya, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Aya didn't even feel like talking to anyone, especially Yohji. He got up and walked down the hall to Tanis' room. He didn't bother knocking but instead just walked in. Tanis was seated at her desk writing away frantically. He sits on the edge of the bed his love growing even more for her. Tanis slammed the pen down on the desk and stood up. When she turned around Aya saw a glint of metal and then nothing as Tanis saw who it was.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, Aya!" He walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"It's okay." She melts in his embrace just like she always did when they are together.  
  
"Aya, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the prophecy. I'm also sorry that it has something to do with Crawford."  
  
"Lets just rest. We can talk about it in the morning."  
  
When Aya woke up, Tanis was gone again. He went out of her room just in time to see Tanis go upstairs to the shop. Aya was thinking about following her but Angel intercepted him.  
  
"She wants to be alone, Aya." Aya slowly nods and sits on the sofa, waiting.  
  
3 Chapter Five  
  
Tanis slipped into the old warehouse following closely behind Brad. Farferello silently slid behind Tanis and watched her slender form. He was wondering what it would feel like to stick his knife in her back, but quick glances from Nagi and Schuldig said that was out of the question.  
  
"I thought we were going to be alone Brad." Tanis stopped in her tracks and folded her arms over her stomach. Brad turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"We will be soon, Tanis. Very soon." He walked over to her and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her as the kiss become more passionate. Nagi and Schuldig went into another room, but Farferello stayed where he was, waiting for something. As Brad broke the kiss and fiddled with something on the table next to him, Tanis turned her attention to Farferello. She could hear him saying stuff under his breath but only a few words like 'coming' and 'Angel' could be heard. Not soon after Angel came walking into the warehouse and came to a sudden halt as she saw Brad and Tanis.  
  
"What are you…?" Brad began but his question was cut short as Farferello grabbed Angel from behind. His knife was pointing to her side, his other hand holding her mouth. His amber eye caught Tanis' glare as he began to kiss her neck. Tanis took a step towards them, but Brad grasped her shoulder.  
  
"She too is a part of the prophecy, Tanis. As is Farfie." Tanis stared at him, wondering how she had not known. She was about to say something but Brad kissed her again. Farferello had let go of Angel and put his knife away as they too kissed each other.  
  
***  
  
Tanis woke up lying in Brad's arms. Something had woken her, but she couldn't put her finger what it was. Wait, there it was again. It seemed to be coming from the room right next to hers. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Brad and quickly got dressed. The hall was a bit chilly, but Tanis needed to know what that sound was. She cautiously pushed the door open. A stunned expression crossed her face when she saw Angel and Omi holding each other tight. She could just make out the shape of Farferello on the bed, the sheets dark with blood. The sound was coming from both Omi and Angel. They were both sobbing. Angel had a blanket wrapped around her. Omi sniffled and looked up at Tanis.  
  
"Tanis? What are you doing here?" Omi got to his feet and then helped Angel up.  
  
"You should get out of here before anyone wakes up."  
  
"I think they should stay awhile, Tanis." Brad wrapped his arms around Tanis, blocking the only way for Omi and Angel to get out. Brad kissed Tanis on the neck as Nagi and Schuldig arrived to take Angel and Omi away. Omi's eyes were transfixed on Tanis and Brad. 'Why is she letting Crawford kiss her? What happened to her and Aya?' As Omi and Angel were led down the hall, Omi could hear Tanis speaking with Crawford.  
  
"Do you really think it's necessary to keep them here, Brad?"  
  
"Of course. They are our enemies, Tanis. Look what they did to Farfie."  
  
"I understand why you'd be angry, but they're still my friends."  
  
"No, Tanis. We are your friends. Not them." Tanis stared at him. 'Is he making me choose between him and my friends?'  
  
"Come on. We need to prepare for the last part of the prophecy." He steered Tanis into his room, the door slowly shutting behind them.  
  
4 Chapter Six  
  
Aya pressed himself against the wall, keeping in the shadows. Yohji and ken came up next to him.  
  
"Okay. Ken you take Nagi. Yohji you take Schuldig. Omi should've already taken care of Farferello. Leave Crawford alone. He's mine." They nodded and slipped inside the old warehouse.  
  
"Lets split up." They each went of in a different direction looking for their prey. Yohji found Schuldig tying Angel to a stone table.  
  
"Brad should be down here soon. He's taking care of Tanis first. Since Farfie is dead now, brad gets to do the honor of killing you. I'll be here watching as he…" Yohji wrapped his line around Schuldig's neck, strangling him. He finally goes limp and falls to the ground. Yohji unties Angel.  
  
"Where's Omi?"  
  
"I..I don't know. Nagi took him in a different direction." Yohji notices the dark red spots on her skin and the simple white gown she was wearing.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Angel looks down at herself and notices the blood.  
  
"No. This is from Farferello." Yohji led her out of the room.  
  
"Lets find Ken. He should have found Nagi and Omi by now."  
  
***  
  
Nagi fell to the ground, four long gashes on his stomach. Omi ran up to him.  
  
"Thanks Ken. We need to find Angel. Schuldig took her away."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about Angel."  
  
"Of course I should worry about Angel. I love her."  
  
"Omi, I love you too." Angel hugged him tightly from behind. Yohji turned to Ken.  
  
"We need to find Aya, fast."  
  
***  
  
Brad stood over Tanis, a sharp dagger in his hands. Tanis wore a plain white gown, her hands and feet bound to the stone table she was lying on. Brad was saying stuff, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were hooked on the dagger. She didn't want to die, yet something told her this was all suppose to happen. That it was all right. Brad raised the dagger up.  
  
"Such with warmth, at my hands she falls." The dagger seemed to plunge down in slow motion. As a sudden sharp pain enveloped her body, Aya jammed his sword into Brad's spine. Brad looked down at the sword that was protruding from his stomach. An evil laugh escaped him.  
  
"Your too late Aya. It's done. The prophecy is fulfilled." He slumped down to the ground. Aya stood next to the stone table, tears threatening him.  
  
"Tanis, you can't leave me. I love you so much."  
  
"Aya.." It was barely above a whisper. Her ice blue eyes were wide open and staring at him.  
  
"I'm here, Tanis." He brushed some stray strands of her brown hair out of her face.  
  
"I love you, Aya. I always will." Aya kissed her lips softly, tears splattering her cheeks. Her body went limp and her features softened.  
  
"No, Tanis. Please don't go. I need you." A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, squeezing gently.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you, Aya. I love you to much." Aya spun around, a look of pure shock on his face.  
  
  
  
5 Chapter Seven  
  
Tanis sat down at the dinner table; everyone staring at her, Yohji finally voiced the question that had been nagging at everyone's mind.  
  
"Tanis, how are you alive?"  
  
"It's the prophecy Yohji. I was to die to gain the power that the prophecy held. I'm stronger now."  
  
"Did you know you were going to come back?"  
  
"No I didn't. I thought I was going to be dead for ever."  
  
"And what about your new body? It looks exactly like your old one, but it's not."  
  
"My old body would not have been able to withstand such power. This body can."  
  
"So the prophecy's over? Completely?"  
  
"It would seem so."  
  
"What about Angel? Would she have come back?"  
  
"If I failed to come back then she would have been killed. Since I came back she would not have been killed." They all could hear the huge sigh that came from Angel.  
  
"I didn't want to die. Even if I would have come back."  
  
"I can understand your relief. It really hurts to die."  
  
"Right you are, love. Right you are." Every head turned to see Crawford in the doorway. "It hurts like shit."  
  
  
  
  
  
6 End  
  
Wait for the next fan-fic to see what happens next!  
  
Doesn't it just kill ya!!  
  
  
  
  
  
† 


End file.
